


(J禁) Before dawn 在拂曉之前

by mapponheaven



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapponheaven/pseuds/mapponheaven
Summary: ※CP：二人花/倉子&丸子。OOC+邏輯考據已死。隱羽毛(不適請繞道)。※一個抑鬱又浪漫的出走故事。開放式結局?)。重要配角死亡。※原梗：Witch hunt(15~16世紀歐洲背景)摘錄：她看透了女巫狩獵與審判的荒謬。不論是否清白無辜，一旦被宣判為女巫，都只有死路一條─因為教會與賞金獵人不會採信、也不會求證被告人的任何辯解，他們打從一開始就認定被告有罪。「一起逃跑吧。」





	(J禁) Before dawn 在拂曉之前

**Author's Note:**

> ※2017/11/12發表於Blogger、Lofter

§

 

披著黑色斗篷的倉子牽著馬匹默默走過鎮上的市集，深綠色的裙襬隨著步履輕晃著，腰間所繫的錢袋裡金幣清脆地擦響出聲，與達達馬蹄交錯在一塊。沿途路人們匆匆與她錯身而過，而倉子像是不在乎似地，僅是維持自己的步調從容地走著。

 

前方的廣場群聚著喧囂的人潮，倉子淡淡瞟了一眼，只見一名衣衫襤褸的女子被綁在十字架上，女子黯然無魂地凝視著底下圍觀看熱鬧的群眾。倉子抿起了唇，不自覺將手中的韁繩握緊了些。

 

那名女子在日前被她判為女巫，而今天便是行刑日，再過不久女子的生命就會消逝於熊熊燃燒的烈火。倉子別開了目光，繼續前進，繫在腰上的酬勞金幣的響聲一時之間刺耳了起來。

 

 

過了不久，倉子便聽見女子的嚎哭與人群嗜血的歡呼，混雜在一起的聲音使她的胸口發悶。她將斗篷帽簷稍稍拉低，掩蓋了表情，裝作若無其事的樣子離開了廣場。

 

直到徹底遠離了市集並來到了城鎮的近郊，倉子才覺得自己動搖的心臟漸漸平息了下來。她與馬匹一同踏過野草遍佈的道路，越過了幾株喬木，前方不遠處的籬笆上頭正停著數隻麻雀，而籬笆的另一端，還有輛黑色馬車停在附近。

 

倉子看見丸子正在與一名戴著深色禮帽的紳士交談，溫煦的陽光灑在丸子蓬鬆的長捲髮，髮絲泛著蜜色的光澤，笑盈盈的臉龐帶著薄薄的紅暈。馬車的徽章紋飾和紳士的側影，倉子並不陌生，說起來，那位紳士算是丸子與倉子的恩人。

 

她們養父母過世得早，因此丸子和倉子從小就由長姊橫子照料，即使她們三個毫無血緣關係，卻如同親姊妹一樣。然而，橫子卻也來不及看見丸子與倉子長大成人，不幸地離世了。從那之後，她們便一直受到那名紳士的關照。

 

只是，倉子不曉得是不是自己的錯覺，這幾年來，她總覺得那位紳士看待丸子的眼神，好像變得有些不同─在那人所給予的關愛裡，還有別種若隱若現的心思。但對方真的待她們很好，為人也十分親切，隨意懷疑對方別有所圖也太過分了。

 

「倉子，妳回來啦。」忽然瞥見倉子的丸子笑著招呼道。

聽聞此語的紳士微微愣了一下，而後轉過頭來，稍微行禮致意。「妳好，倉子小姐。」

「您好，諾姆德伯爵。」倉子點頭回禮。

「那我就不打擾你們姊妹倆、先走一步了。」伯爵戴著白手套的左手稍稍調整了帽緣，再放到持著黑色手杖的右手手背上，明朗柔和的臉孔帶著微笑。

「先生慢走。」丸子回應道。

 

諾姆德伯爵所乘坐的黑色馬車逐漸遠去，車輪與馬蹄沿路留下的聲響也慢慢消失在道路的彼端。倉子牽著馬走近丸子身側，好像聽見對方長吁了口氣，但因為音量很輕，倉子也不確定是不是自己聽錯了。悄悄看向丸子，對方肩膀的線條似乎比方才更放鬆。

 

接著，丸子晶亮的笑眼對上了倉子。「今天回來得特別早呢。」

「嘛，因為協會那邊也沒什麼特別的事，只是領完酬勞就回來了。」倉子輕柔地撫摸棕馬的脖頸。「我先把約翰牽回馬廄，等會兒再幫忙農作。」

「嗯。」

 

將棕馬帶到馬廄裡，把繩索留一段可供馬匹活動的長度再繫在柱子上頭，關好柵門後順便將馬廄稍微打理一番，而後才回到她與丸子居住的木屋。倉子將斗篷掛在架子上，並收好錢袋，接著便到屋外的莊稼田園。屋子和土地是過世的養父母留給她們的，面積不算大，但所種植的蔬菜與雜糧作物已足夠養活她們兩人。

 

前陣子收成玉米和番茄的田畦，已播下蘿蔔和白菜的種子，小巧的新芽開始陸陸續續萌發，再過些時日就要疏苗。另一邊的田畦所種植的南瓜恰逢熟成，丸子不停地在畦溝和畦面之間來回走動，彎腰傾身割下南瓜的果蔓，絲毫不介意暖橙色的裙襬和米白色的圍裙沾上泥土。

 

倉子來到丸子的所在，蹲下並撿拾丸子割好的南瓜，然後放進事先擺在田邊的竹簍。

「丸子。」

「嗯？」

「我不作女巫賞金獵人了。」

 

丸子握著鐮刀的手停頓了下來。「…怎麼這麼突然？」

「因為賺的錢已經夠多了，我覺得收手也沒關係了。」倉子一手抱著南瓜，一手拉開被瓜蔓勾住的裙襬。

「這樣啊…妳有想過以後想做什麼嗎？」丸子停下的手又開始動了起來。

「不曉得。不過，之前存下的錢或許可以拿來開一間店。妳還記得嗎？小時候的我們夢想著擁有一間屬於自己的小店。」

「啊，確實呢。」

 

丸子輕柔的語氣中似乎聽起來有些欣喜。倉子偷偷瞄了丸子一眼，丸子一側的髮絲別在耳後，露出了逆光的側顏，對方垂目注視著地上的南瓜，瀏海底下的眼睫毛微微眨動，溫和的嘴角勾起含笑的梨渦。

 

「不過，只要能和倉子一起生活，我就已經心滿意足了。」倉子聽見丸子如此說道。

 

§

 

趁著倉子準備午餐的期間，丸子摘採了些紫花鼠尾草，匯成一束抱在胸前，靜靜地來到後園的一角。突如其來的微風吹起她捲曲的髮梢和裙襬，鼠尾草花朵的清香沁入鼻間，丸子緩步走過因風搖曳的野草，餘下簌簌足音。後園的野草雖長，卻不至於過於雜亂，這要歸因於丸子時時打理。

 

丸子走近三座小石頭堆疊的墓塚，將懷中的鼠尾草分成三束一一安放在墳前，而後逕自跪坐在草地上，闔起了她的雙手，並凝望她面前的、沒有刻下姓名的石頭塚。

 

「爸、媽、姊姊，」丸子細聲開口。「今年前半年的收成不太好呢，雖然不至於餓肚子，但還是有些擔心…聽其他鎮民和諾姆德伯爵的說法，今年鎮上的莊稼普遍比去年糟糕。要是後半年的情況可以改善一些就好了。」她訴說起近日的農作狀況。

 

「對了，今天倉子跟我說，她不打算再作女巫獵人了。意外吧？以前怎麼勸她都不願意聽呢。」丸子恬靜平淡的眉眼驀然一動，頓時消去一些憂心的色彩，接著雙眼又蒙上一層喜悅與惆悵交雜的情緒。

 

其實丸子一直都反對倉子作女巫賞金獵人，卻也不是不明白倉子選擇那份職業的理由。而這一切都與她們的義姊─橫子有關。

 

在丸子大約七歲、而倉子五歲的時候，橫子便代替早逝的養父母擔起撫養妹妹們的責任，而當時的橫子也不過是十三、四歲的少女，纖瘦的肩膀卻提前擔起人生的沉重霜苦。在丸子的記憶中，橫子為人木訥寡言，但心思細膩、待人體貼，在面對丸子和倉子時，總是展開溫柔的笑顏，給予她們溫暖的懷抱。

 

可是，在橫子十八歲的那一年冬天，卻被教會冠上女巫的罪名。

 

「丸子，姊姊她真的是女巫嗎？」小小的倉子曾經這麼問過她。

「當然不是啊。」這是丸子的回答。

 

起初，是橫子的摯友被人指控是女巫。那位友人是隸屬教會唱詩班的少女，因才華洋溢而遭人妒恨，有心人便指稱少女的才能是透過與惡魔交易所得到的，並利用歌聲迷惑眾人。橫子認為這樣的控告根本是無稽之談，便為朋友挺身而出，但她的辯護卻不被教會接納。

 

為了拯救被誣陷的摯友，橫子偷偷潛到地牢放走了對方，此舉惹怒了教會，稱她是女巫的同夥、理當與女巫同罪。而逃脫的友人被人抓了回來，兩人一同被關在牢中，殘酷的審判正等著她們。

 

「一定是哪裡搞錯了，神父！您也知道我姊姊的為人，她不可能是女巫啊。」

 

丸子知道橫子不可能是女巫，橫子的朋友也不是，但是教會裡沒有人願意聽她說的話，鎮上也沒有人願意質疑教會、出面為橫子開脫。教會的判決是絕對的，橫子與她的友人終究難逃一死。

 

「火刑？怎麼會…？」

「姊姊她明明是好人，她才不是女巫！為什麼要燒死她？壞人…你們才是壞人！」

「倉子，別這樣…」

 

被告知橫子即將被施行火刑的那一晚，丸子不忍地抱住哭泣的倉子，而她自己也哭得泣不成聲。屋子裡空曠得可怕，壁爐裡的火光，照著她們倆年幼又瘦小的身軀，她們卻還是覺得格外寒冷。

 

對丸子和倉子而言，失去了僅有的家人、最景仰的姊姊，是深烙於骨隨、不可磨滅的創痛；但在大多數鎮民的眼中，女巫是必須消除的存在，沒有人在乎是否會有人因重要的人死去而哀傷，逝去的不過是不值一提的生命。

 

她和倉子就這樣背負姊姊的死繼續生活著。

 

「丸子，我想當女巫賞金獵人。」某一天，倉子突然對她這麼說。

 

「這是為什麼？妳也知道，當初姊姊她就是被人誣告成女巫才死的，妳怎麼下得了決心做這種工作！」女巫獵人，顧名思義就是揪出『女巫』並交予教會，說是促成『女巫』被處死的推手也不為過。即使是『女巫』，她的身邊也可能有為她的死而傷心難過的人，丸子十分不解，經歷過橫子的死，倉子怎麼忍心將同樣的傷痛複製到別人身上。

 

「所以我才要當女巫獵人。如果不是因為和『女巫』牽扯上關係，姊姊她也不會死，我們家也不會變成這樣。」倉子明亮的雙眼中浮現了忿恨。「丸子妳也知道不是嗎？那些人在背地裡是怎麼說姊姊的。就算姊姊不是女巫又如何？事實不會有其他人知道，直到現在，姊姊仍然背著『女巫』的汙名…」

 

說到這裡，倉子便停了下來，深呼吸了一口氣才又開口說道：「我…打從心底恨著『女巫』。」

 

「但那並不是『女巫』的錯，是人們的盲目與無知害死了姊姊。妳自己心裡也清楚不是嗎？」丸子能明白倉子心裡的痛，卻無法理解倉子所選擇的道路。「拜託妳，不要做女巫獵人好嗎？」

 

「對不起…就算妳反對，我也不會更改我的決定。」

「倉子！」

 

爭執過後兩人不歡而散。丸子看著倉子的背影，她在那時了悟─深埋在回憶裡的痛楚，已然在彼此之間催化成不可忽視的隔閡。

 

注視石頭墓的眼眶一時溫熱了起來，丸子稍微斂眸，掩去被撩動的波紋。「雖然她說是因為覺得已經賺夠錢了。只是，能聽到她那麼說，我真的打從心底地感到高興…」

 

她的唇邊漾起一抹微笑，溶在夏末的徐徐清風之中。

 

§

 

霑著秋露的晨風拂過田園，曙光初乍時的氣溫涼爽宜人，正好適合開始農務工作。天色剛亮不久，丸子與倉子便起床下田。前陣子收穫南瓜的田畦已在昨日重新整地、作了新畦。而今日丸子將這一區的田畦一分為二，分別在一塊播下菠菜種子、另一塊播下蕪菁種子；而倉子則配合丸子在播好種子之後，在上頭覆上一層薄土。

 

完成菠菜與蕪菁的播種後，兩人為播種的田地澆水，接著來到蘿蔔與白菜田。蘿蔔與白菜已逐漸茁壯，展開翠綠的新葉；於此同時，細小的雜草也已從菜苗周圍的土壤紛紛冒出頭來，不及早鋤草的話，雜草很快地會成長得比蔬菜還要茂盛。丸子和倉子拿著鋤頭小心翼翼、又俐落明快地翻起畦邊的土，覆蓋住萌發的幼小細草。

 

等到太陽漸漸上升、日照也漸漸增強時，田間工作也告一段落了。

 

馬蹄與木輪在長滿野草、小石靜躺的路面上的移動響聲由遠而近，在高亢的馬鳴驟響時，所有聲音即刻收停。向著源頭望去，諾姆德伯爵家的黑色馬車正停在田園外的籬笆旁，車夫收好韁繩後便下了駕座，到車廂邊上開啟車門，一身鵝黃色洋裝的小女孩迫不及待地下車，跑向丸子和倉子的身旁。

 

「丸子姊姊、倉子姊姊！」

 

倉子認得那個小女孩，她是諾姆德伯爵的女兒，有時會跟在伯爵的身邊一起到這裡探訪她們，而且還和丸子特別親近。

 

同樣下了馬車的伯爵則是不疾不緩地跟在女孩的後頭，對方依然戴著黑色禮帽與白手套、握著黑色手杖，那似乎是他的常備裝束；但不同的是，伯爵的手邊多了一束粉色玫瑰花。

 

「妳好，艾莉絲。」丸子蹲下身子，與伯爵女兒平視。

「丸子姊姊，那個…小兔子他還好嗎？」女孩水汪汪的大眼望著丸子，小手抓緊質料上好的裙襬。

 

這裡提到的兔子是女孩的寵物。昨天女孩和伯爵也來訪於此，女孩將兔子一起帶來，但兔子不慎在附近的野原走失，為了安撫焦急的女孩，丸子和倉子以及伯爵的車夫幫忙找尋，最後在一處草叢發現疑似被野狗咬傷的、奄奄一息的兔子。

 

兔子傷得很重，應該是不太可能活下去了，女孩忍不住自責地哭泣。也許是於心不忍，丸子主動對女孩說：她會想辦法醫治兔子。雖然倉子曉得丸子有涉略一些藥草知識，但她不免擔憂這件事超出丸子的能力範圍。

 

然而，原本生命垂危的兔子奇蹟似地起死回生。

 

「小兔子已經恢復健康了，在屋子裡休息。等下姊姊帶妳去看他，好嗎？」

「嗯！」

 

倉子帶領女孩進到屋裡，女孩一見到傷癒的兔子，不禁喜形於色地向倉子表達對丸子的謝意。倉子寬慰地看著女孩燦爛的笑容，讓女孩到餐桌旁坐著，而自己則在灶台準備一些茶點。

 

當倉子將剛煮好的茶和甜煎餅擺放到餐桌上時，伯爵與丸子恰好進屋，而原先在伯爵手上粉色玫瑰花束，已經轉移到丸子的懷中。看到這幅景象，倉子的手指不自覺地僵硬了起來，卻在與丸子對上視線時，看見對方臉上的微笑並不自然。

 

之後送伯爵和他的女兒離開時，守在屋子旁邊的倉子默默地看著遠在籬笆邊角的伯爵父女倆和丸子。在女孩上了馬車後，伯爵貌似又湊在丸子耳邊對她說了什麼，而丸子只是低著頭，微微向後退開了一步。

 

倉子別開了眼，轉身推開門扉回到屋內，桌上那一束粉色玫瑰花在她眼底頓時變得刺目。

 

待丸子再進屋時，倉子欲言又止地望著對方，而後仍是忍不住開口：「丸子。」

「嗯？」

「諾姆德伯爵他…對妳說了什麼嗎？」

「嗯…沒什麼啊，只是替艾莉絲為醫好兔子的事道謝而已，不是什麼要緊的事。」

「…這樣啊。」

 

倉子聽得出來丸子有所隱瞞，只是看對方不願多加透露的模樣，她也不太確定自己該不該繼續追問下去。

 

丸子繞過了倉子，靜靜地走向桌邊，面有難色地盯著那束粉色玫瑰花，嘆了一口氣。倉子疑惑地望向丸子的側臉，對方瀏海底下的眉頭微蹙，伯爵贈予的花束看起來令丸子有些困擾。

 

倉子走向窗邊凝望著遠方的天空，日光被增多的雲層掩去，鼠灰色的雲靄正在從山頭開始聚集，似乎有向平野蔓延的趨勢，或許午後會下一場雨吧。

 

§

 

突如其來的響亮掌摑聲拉開了醜陋的序幕。

 

丸子的頭髮凌亂地披散在肩頭，掩蓋了被手摀住的疼痛臉頰，因受驚嚇而蜷曲的背脊正在顫抖。倉子將這樣的丸子護在懷裡，試圖撫平對方的情緒，並怒瞪著前方不請自來的訪客。

 

站在她們面前的是一襲酒紅色衣裙的貴婦人，赭紅禮帽底下的黑色面紗所遮著的面容，投來的視線格外冷漠，且蘊含張牙舞爪的惡意。貴婦的身後跟著數名披著黑斗篷的男人，其中有一位穿著修道士服飾，還有一兩位是倉子所熟悉的、同屬女巫獵人協會的人。

 

「您在做什麼，諾姆德伯爵夫人？」倉子質問著婦人。

「怎麼？做錯事的人還敢理直氣壯地詰問我？」伯爵夫人不以為然地嘲諷著。「忘恩負義的母狐狸。」說出這句話時，伯爵夫人的眼睛一直沒從丸子身上移開。

 

空氣裡瀰漫著一股凝滯而沉重的氣息。望著伯爵夫人與對方身邊的修道士和女巫獵人，倉子只覺自己的指尖頓時變得冰冷，而她的心臟也在劇烈地跳動。

 

「忘恩負義？您為什麼要這樣說？」倉子不滿地回擊。

「無憑無據的話我會說嗎？」伯爵夫人依舊冷嘲熱諷。「枉費當初看妳們可憐，好心照顧妳們。結果呢？那個女人，竟然用『巫術』勾引我的丈夫、又迷惑我的女兒。」

 

『巫術』，一句令人刺耳又驚惶的指控，勾起了倉子深埋於記憶中的不愉快。

 

「您到底在胡說什麼！」倉子憤怒地反駁道，因為就她的認知，對天主虔誠的丸子不可能和巫術扯上關係。

 

這是顯而易見的構陷，而倉子也猜得到背後的可能原因。

 

這些年來，她總是感覺到伯爵對待丸子的態度中，有著一份若有似無的異樣情思，而且最近愈來愈明顯了。雖然，倉子幾乎可以確定丸子對伯爵根本沒那個意思，但是伯爵單方面對丸子的情感轉變，再加上女兒和丸子愈發親暱，引來了伯爵夫人的嫉恨。原先也善待她們姊妹倆的伯爵夫人，不知從何時起對她們愈來愈冷淡，而隨著時間積累的怨懟和猜忌，就在今日一股腦兒地釋放出來。

 

「我和伯爵並不是夫人您想像的那種關係。」稍微緩頰過後的丸子開口道。

「妳以為我會相信妳說的話嗎？『女巫』的妹妹說的話，怎會有可信度。」

 

『女巫』一詞著實戳到丸子的痛處。丸子撥開了倉子扶持她的手，向前走了幾步，直接正對著伯爵夫人。

 

「您有什麼不滿就請針對我，不要牽扯到我死去的姊姊。」

「哼，分明是事實，還害怕被人提起嗎？妳的姊姊確實是包庇罪人的『女巫』。」伯爵夫人睥睨地看著丸子。「而妳幻惑、愚弄人心，把我的丈夫和女兒耍得團團轉，這難道不是『女巫』的作為？」

 

「請您適可而止！開口閉口都是『女巫』，您到底有什麼根據？請不要隨便誣賴人！」倉子站到了丸子旁邊，微顫的指尖悄悄握住了丸子的手臂。到目前為止，除了一直和她們對話的夫人以外，女巫獵人和教會的人只是旁觀著，還沒有進一步的行動，讓倉子感到強烈的不安。

 

「根據是有的。」一位女巫獵人開口了。「那位小姐前天不是醫好了一隻兔子？聽說那隻兔子的傷勢嚴重到活下去的機率微乎其微，想治癒那隻兔子幾乎不可能，而她居然成功了，那隻兔子就像重獲新生似地…如果不是『巫術』的加持，這種事根本不可能辦到。」

 

「而且，這座田園種植了不少藥草。自古以來，藥草的煉製與運用就和『巫術』脫不了干係，因此我們推斷丸子小姐有使用『巫術』的嫌疑。同樣曾為女巫獵人的妳應該不難理解吧，倉子小姐。」另一位女巫獵人附和說道。

 

「請等一下…！」倉子想為丸子辯駁，卻被打斷了。

「更何況，那位小姐與一個有婦之夫糾纏不清，這絕對不是一個潔身自愛的女性該有的行為。只有不守戒律、放任自己欲望的『女巫』才會做這種事。」一位教會的修道士如此說道。「我們必須帶走她，讓天主聖父淨化她的罪。」

 

「你們不要道聽塗說！」怒目圓睜的倉子站到了丸子身前，伸出手臂護著丸子。「開什麼玩笑，丸子她才不是『女巫』，我不會讓你們帶她走！」

 

忿忿不平的火在倉子的胸口灼燒，但她的背脊卻蔓延著凍人的寒意。所有在她面前發生的景象，似曾相識地令人備感恐懼；她從未想過相同的事情還會再一次出現在她們身上。這不單單是因為橫子當年被教會判死所留下的陰霾；之前倉子作為女巫獵人時，就無數次地像現在這般—控訴被告人並舉列罪證，不論證據強度或被告人的反應如何，都要竭盡所能地判她的罪，而且被告人沒有一個逃得過審判。

 

「這由不得妳。把人帶走。」修道士發號施令，一名女巫獵人推開了倉子，強行抓住丸子的手。

「請別這樣…」丸子掙扎著，但無奈力氣抵不過對方。

「請住手！」倉子想試圖將兩人分開，一時僵持不下。

「還愣著作什麼，把那礙事的女人拉走！」伯爵夫人怒吼道。

「是。」另一名女巫獵人上前架住了倉子的雙肩。

 

「放開我！快放開我！你們不可以帶走她！」倉子的瞳中映入了丸子無助又恐慌的眼眸，窒礙難行的倉子眼睜睜地看著對方被女巫獵人帶離的身影，焦急地想擺開被牽制住的手臂，卻始終無法再向前移動，只能在原地宛如發狂似地、聲嘶力竭地叫喊著。

 

記憶突然變得既片段又模糊，不知到底是對方放手了、還是自己掙脫了，倉子只記得一恢復行動的當下，她馬上衝到了門外，不停追著修道士與女巫獵人所乘坐的板車。再怎麼奮力奔跑也比不上馬匹的速度，愈發遙遠的距離加深了絕望的淒涼，不慎絆倒的瞬間，跪倒在地的她也失去了繼續追逐的力氣。

 

倉子就這樣跪坐在地上，凝望著板車消失的盡頭良久，不知不覺間，天空降下了傾盆大雨，淋濕了她烏黑的長髮與深綠色的衣裙，眼淚的輪廓溶入了雨水之中。

 

「…是我自作自受。」恍惚間，倉子不禁覺得這一切都是自己的報應、對於「曾是女巫獵人」的自己的報應。

 

在女巫審判之中被奉為教條的那本書─《女巫之槌》─之中，有這樣的敘述─

 

『如果被告過著不道德的生活，那麼這當然證明她同魔鬼有來往；

而如果她虔誠而舉止端莊，那麼她顯然是在偽裝，以便用自己的虔誠來轉移人們對她魔鬼來往和晚上參加巫魔會的懷疑。

如果她在審問時顯得害怕，那麼她顯然是有罪的，良心使她露出馬腳。

如果她相信自己無罪，保持鎮靜，那麼她無疑是有罪的：因為女巫們慣於恬不知恥地撒謊。如果她對向她提出的控告辯白，這證明她有罪；

如果她由於對她提出的誣告極端可怕而恐懼絕望、垂頭喪氣，緘默不語，這已經是她有罪的直接證據。

如果一個不幸的婦女在受刑時因痛苦不堪而骨碌碌地轉眼睛，這意味著她正用眼睛來尋找她的魔鬼；

而如果她眼神呆滯、木然不動，這意味著她看見了自己的魔鬼，並正看著他。

如果她發現有力量挺得住酷刑，這意味著魔鬼使她支撐得住，因此必須更嚴厲地折磨她；

如果她忍受不住，在刑罰下斷了氣，則意味著魔鬼讓她死去，以示使她不招認，不泄露秘密。』─《女巫之槌》

 

最初從事女巫獵人的工作，是出於埋怨和賭氣，因『女巫』之罪失去敬愛的姊姊的倉子，一直相信只要將『女巫』這個不幸根源去除，她的內心和人生就能獲得平靜。然而，在執行女巫狩獵的日子以來，倉子漸漸產生了迷惘。

 

被判為『女巫』的那些罪人，究竟有多少是真正的女巫？依據《女巫之槌》這本教條，教會與女巫獵人協會對多少僅是涉略了一點占星術或藥草學、連巫術都不懂、對天主信仰虔誠的、無辜的女子判罪？那些所謂的罪證，又有多少是真實的、而非牽強附會？為了守護教會的威儀，女巫獵人協會又作了多少昧著良心的事？

 

每當倉子親眼看著由她判罪的『女巫』被關入牢裡、再被送上絞刑台或火刑場，她的心底便一點一滴地被罪惡感侵蝕。直到她再也不能對那些被處死的『女巫』裝作無動於衷的模樣，倉子終於毅然決然地辭掉了女巫獵人的工作。

 

而現在，丸子正面臨和那些『女巫』相同的命運。

 

「…不可以。」

 

她看透了女巫狩獵與審判的荒謬。不論是否清白無辜，一旦被宣判為女巫，都只有死路一條─因為教會與賞金獵人不會採信、也不會求證被告人的任何辯解，他們打從一開始就認定被告有罪。

 

「這就是妳當時的心情嗎，姊姊？」倉子忽然想起了當初為了救出被誣告為女巫的友人、而違背教會判決的橫子。她緩緩地在雨中重新站起身子，目光依然投向長路的彼端，但眼底的渾沌慌亂，已轉為堅決。

 

§

 

大雨帶來了鬱結又濃重的濕氣，暗沉的石磚所砌造的地牢裡，本就低溫的空氣變得愈發地陰冷，幽暗沉寂的空間，只有幾盞暖黃色的燭火照耀著。丸子無聲地凝望牆上高處的小窗，依稀看得見昏暗的天色中的紛亂雨絲。

 

瀟瀟淅淅的雨聲並沒有洗去心中的苦悶和委屈，她僅是因百口莫辯而選擇了沉默，在沉默之中感受著時間的流逝。體認到自己什麼也做不了，原本躁動不安的情緒也逐漸冷卻，從心口處沉落於心底，卻仍然暗湧著。

 

「『女巫』…」

丸子垂眸看向自己的手腕，一條若草色與淺橙色相間的編織手環掛在上頭，在她印象中，倉子也有一條相仿的手環，那是在她們年幼時互相做給彼此的禮物。當時仍單純又不知世事的她們，從來就沒想過某天養父母會死去，也沒想過扛起一家之責的姊姊橫子會被控訴為『女巫』而死。

 

她也沒想過相同的悲劇還會重演一次，而且還是發生在她身上。

 

「不曉得倉子現在怎麼樣了…」被控告的過程仍歷歷在目，在千夫所指的窘境之中，只有倉子為丸子挺身而出。明明對方是那麼怨懟『女巫』、還曾因此從事女巫獵人，卻願意相信丸子，且那份信任背後沒有其他目的、十分地純粹。想起倉子那時的眼神，丸子心頭浮現了一絲暖意和一抹無奈的酸澀。

 

一旦被指控為『女巫』，迎來的只有死亡的結局。

 

要說對死亡沒有任何一絲恐懼，那是不可能的。她還想繼續活著，繼續在同一片天空下和倉子走過四季的更迭，可無德、無知與無能的人們就此中斷了旅程，告訴她別想再走下去了，也別再圖妄這個結局可以被改變。

 

丸子輕撫著手環，彷彿這樣的動作可讓她心安，能讓她得到依靠；畢竟那是她目前身上僅有的、能與倉子連結的物品。

 

她忽然聽見有誰敲響了牢房的木門。丸子湊向了門邊，隔著窄窗上的鐵柱望向外頭，只見諾姆德伯爵的臉龐在燭焰的映照之下，蒙上了一層矇矓光影。

 

「諾姆德先生？」

「丸子小姐，事情經過我都聽說了。唉，想必很不好受吧，真是難為妳了。」

 

諾姆德伯爵的語氣流露著關心，卻又潛藏著其他思緒，或許是對他妻子的憤怒，又或許是思量該如何處理事態。丸子感慨地想到對方真的向她與倉子伸出了許多援手，若是沒有諾姆德伯爵，失去橫子、孤苦無依的她們大概也很難在這個鎮上活到現在；可偏偏又是伯爵對丸子的格外上心，間接引來了今日的荒唐事況。

 

「我可以幫妳向教會說一下、讓他們撤銷判決，我想他們應該都會聽我的話。只是…」說到這裡，伯爵停頓了一下。「丸子小姐可以答應我先前希望妳考慮的那件事嗎？」

 

「什麼？」丸子略微睜大了眼，與諾姆德伯爵四目相交，熒熒火光下，她可清晰地看見對方的雙眼。那雙銀灰色的眼眸一如往常地十分溫柔誠懇，此刻卻多了幾分投機與算計。

 

「只要妳願意，我就會向教會揭發我妻子的誣告罪行，並和她離婚。而且，我知道妳一直很在意妳姊姊的事，到時候，不僅僅是妳，妳的姊姊也能獲得正名，從此擺脫『女巫』的汙名。」

 

在事發之前，諾姆德伯爵曾經向丸子求婚，當時丸子沒有給予對方想聽見的答覆；在她眼裡，諾姆德伯爵僅是恩人，她沒有抱持著和對方相同的情思，因此她也不會回應對方的愛情。但伯爵也沒有因而氣餒，只是說讓她好好考慮一下。

 

「伯爵先生，您…是真的愛我嗎？」丸子注視著燭光照在伯爵臉龐上的影子，吐出試探與質疑的問句。

「怎麼會這樣說呢？當然是因為愛妳，才想要救妳啊。」像是對丸子的疑問感到不安，伯爵慌張地解釋。

「既然如此，為什麼要談這種條件？」丸子直視著伯爵的眼睛，平日裡的溫和聲線頓時嚴厲了起來。「利用人心最脆弱的地方來謀求自己的感情，您知道您的作法有多卑鄙嗎？」

 

或許是沒預料到丸子會厲聲責問，諾姆德伯爵一時語塞，詫異地望著她。

 

「我…」

「對不起，雖然您的心意讓我非常感激，但、我的答案還是一樣─請恕我拒絕，諾姆德伯爵先生。」

「…妳寧可在這裡受苦受罪，也不願意接受我嗎？」

「是的。」

 

她看見伯爵的眼瞳裡的和藹消散而去，變得淡漠而冷酷。「是嗎，那還真是遺憾…既然如此，我也幫不了妳。」伯爵稍稍壓低了帽緣，打算轉身離去。「我就先告辭了，『女巫』。」

 

丸子凝視著諾姆德伯爵的背影慢慢消失於牢房外的晦暗長廊，伴隨著伯爵方才趁人之危的勸誘話語，對那人曾經的感謝也開始瓦解。她默默握緊了自己的拳頭，經過了數十秒才鬆開了手，並嘆了一口氣。

 

「沒必要為那種人生氣。」丸子對自己說道。

 

她回到了之前呆站的角落，靠著牆坐了下來，環抱自己的雙臂並將額頭抵在膝上。窗外的雨聲已在不知不覺間減弱，而後再也聽不見雨聲。丸子抬頭望向牆上的小窗，已不見滂沱的雨絲，僅剩零落的雨滴沿著磚造的窗緣落下。

 

「姊姊、倉子…」丸子低語呢喃著。「我…也會死嗎？」

 

霎時，牢房外又有了動靜。

 

§

 

披著斗篷的倉子與丸子小心翼翼地避開被擊暈的看守人，快步地走過黯淡的長廊，而後踏上了微弱燭火映照的幽深階梯，抵達階梯終點後，倉子止住了腳步，帶著丸子躲到一旁的牆邊。丸子偷偷瞧著正在觀察周遭情況的倉子，感覺到對方牽著自己的那隻手格外地冰冷。

 

丸子猜想著倉子或許也對這樣的行動沒有把握，指尖的溫度透露了倉子內心有多不安，然而在見到對方來到教會地牢、想帶她走的時候，那雙漆黑的瞳眸像是確信自己一定要這麼做似地，泛著一抹堅決的光亮。

 

「可以了，我們快走。」倉子壓低了聲線說道。

「嗯。」丸子輕聲回應，跟緊了倉子的步履。

 

她們一邊在教會的走廊中匆促行走，一邊藉著廊柱與擺設品來躲藏，輾轉走出了暫時無人經過的偏門。蒼白的月色襯著昏暗沉寂的天空，照著蓊鬱的樹影，秋夜的蟲鳴還在歌詠著，倉子與丸子仍牽著彼此的手，趁著入夜的時分，穿過建築物旁的灌木叢和喬木。

 

「誰在那裡？」一名陌生男子的嗓音隔著一段距離傳入了兩人的耳邊。

 

她們兩人登時緊繃了起來，在樹木的掩護下立即停止了步伐，因擔心對方很快就找到她們，而不敢有進一步的動作。倉子和丸子感受著自己忐忑跳動的心臟，聆聽對她們喊聲的男子的一舉一動。

 

對方踩踏草皮的聲音一步一步地往林中靠近，丸子顫抖地握緊了倉子的手，連呼吸也不敢大意。而倉子伸出另一隻掌心，輕輕覆上了丸子的手，在接觸的那一剎那，丸子感受得到倉子的手溫比剛才更冰涼了。

 

突然，出現了另一人的呼聲。「不好了！『女巫』被放走了！」

 

教會樹林外頭亮起了一盞又一盞的火光，移動的人影與人聲也多了起來，原本寂靜的夜幕一時之間變得既躁動又喧鬧。丸子悄悄向四周顧盼，發覺她們的所在位置正被外面出來巡視搜索的人漸漸包圍起來，這時只要一有動靜，她和倉子二人就很容易被發現，現在的她們進也不是、退也不是。

 

可如今的狀態下，就算保持不動，她們也遲早都會被發現。丸子看著她和倉子牽在一起的手，心想假如兩人都被抓到了，那麼倉子一定也會像當年的橫子一樣、被冠上女巫同夥的罪名，然後像女巫一樣地被處死。

 

不能夠拖累倉子，丸子如此思忖。儘管她一點也不想死、還想和倉子一起活下去，但她更不能忍受倉子因她而死。

 

丸子鬆開了牽著對方的那隻手，並試圖去扳開對方的指尖，卻被倉子制止了。倉子將她已鬆放的手指包覆了起來，繼續讓丸子的手回握自己的。

 

「不准放開，醜女。」一聽見醜女這個稱呼，丸子便知曉倉子生氣了。「別以為我不知道妳現在心裡想的是什麼。」

 

倉子輕拍著丸子的手背，像是想讓她安心、不要顧慮太多。

 

透過雙手的觸碰所感知的溫度，丸子了解到她們都對未來的不確定而感到惶恐，她們的出逃如同走鋼索渡河般，稍有大意隨時都會喪命。但同時從倉子手中的力道也傳來了決心，儘管所面對的是一場勝率極低的賭注，只要還有那麼一丁點的希望，對方也不願放棄。

 

丸子想起了一同在這世上活著是她們的祈願。像是被倉子奮力一搏的勇氣所感染，丸子稍稍握緊了牽著對方的手。

 

「等我數到三，就跑。」倉子領著丸子繼續向前，同時也加快了步頻。「一…」

「什麼人？」

「快站住！你們是誰？這種時候在那裡做什麼！」

「二…」

「是『女巫』！『女巫』就在那裡！」

「三！」

 

倉子邁開大步、牽著丸子在喬木林中跑了起來，前方的視野變得愈發昏沉與撩亂，深色斗篷的下襬隨之飛揚，急奔的雙腳在鋪滿落葉的草地餘下了倉促的簌簌跫響，與雜亂的呼吸交織在一起。

 

「喂、別跑！站住！」

「快來人、『女巫』要逃跑了！」

「她的身邊還有同夥在！快把『女巫』和她的同夥抓回來！」

 

倉子和丸子逐漸看見被圈綁在一棵樹旁的、她們家所飼養的棕色馬匹的身形。丸子在倉子的協助之下坐上馬鞍，隨後倉子也很快地解開繩子，並趕緊踏上馬鐙、乘上了馬匹。

「抓緊了。」

「嗯。」

倉子拉動了韁繩，馬匹開始飛快如梭地奔跑，達達馬蹄聲在樹林裡響徹，在雨後的道路上濺起了泥濘。

 

在通過了教會旁邊的喬木林之後，她們的後方也傳來了其他的馬蹄聲。丸子以眼角餘光向後觀視，數盞搖曳的火光由遠而近─接獲通知的女巫獵人們正在她們身後急起直追。

 

「…倉子！」

「嘖，和想像中一樣地難纏。」

 

倉子操縱韁繩，讓馬匹拐進了小路，而後衝入邊境的一片森林，顛簸的路途讓丸子縮起了雙肩，將馬鞍抓得更緊。複雜的地形和蒼茫的樹海，似乎暫且阻礙了女巫獵人們的追緝，但未曾撤退的馬蹄聲，說明了對方仍在窮追不捨。

 

其中有兩匹馬還緊跟著她們，離她們愈來愈近。倉子蹬了棕馬一腳，嘗試加快馬匹的奔馳速度，前進的路線也愈發曲折，緊抓著馬鞍的丸子注視著更加錯綜迷離的前方，祈求二人能及早甩開女巫獵人的追擊，也祈求別讓倉子這一刻的努力成為泡影。

 

不知不覺間，丸子與倉子已經聽不見自家棕馬以外的馬蹄聲。

 

「好像沒再追來了，倉子。」

「嗯，暫時應該安全了…」

 

正當兩人為此鬆懈下來的時候，因森林內部的光線不明，所乘坐的棕馬不慎踩到長滿青苔的石頭打滑，頓時失去平衡重心的馬匹受到了驚嚇，她們兩人也因而從馬匹上摔了下來。從落馬的瞬間到落地為止，丸子可以感覺到自己被倉子抱在懷裡，是倉子用自身的軀體作為盾、保護了丸子。

 

平復下來的棕馬啼鳴了一聲，於摔落在地的丸子與倉子周邊徘徊等候。因突如其來的意外而閉上眼眸的丸子，也緩緩地再度睜開了雙眼。

 

「…倉子、倉子，妳沒事吧？」丸子撐著手肘，慢慢從倉子的身上爬了起來，在朦朧的微光之中，卻見到倉子的額角流著大量鮮血，並露出了痛苦的神色。「倉子！」

「…丸子？」似乎是因頭部受到撞擊而產生了暈眩，倉子睜眼時看起來有些吃力。

 

丸子既驚慌又謹慎地掀開倉子已些許脫落的斗篷兜帽，並輕捧倉子的頭顱、想查看對方的傷勢，她在對方的後腦摸到了一道不淺的傷口，淋漓的血液沾染了對方的黑髮和丸子的手指。在碰觸之間，丸子清楚地體會到倉子生命正在流逝，只覺自己的心口處有股沉重到快令人窒息的重量，而她的呼吸與神經也像是被凍結似地。

 

「妳的傷要趕快處理！我想想…」

「不用了。」倉子阻止了丸子想設法醫治她的念頭。「雖然現在還沒有，但女巫獵人不知道什麼時候還會再追上來…時間不能延誤，妳一個人逃吧。」

 

「那怎麼可以！」丸子不滿地回應對方。「妳那時不是阻止我犧牲自己，堅持要兩人一起逃？現在怎麼可以叫我丟下妳不管？」

「情況不一樣，我的傷勢太重，恐怕…這樣的我一定會成為負累…」

「不會的。」

 

不會的。丸子瀕臨哭泣似地說出這句話，刻意壓低的聲線卻又透露一絲篤定。

 

丸子睜著微濕的眼眶，直視對方在矇矓夜色裡的虛弱臉龐，而後深呼吸了一口氣，接著伸出了自己的手掌覆上倉子後腦的傷口。她俯首垂眸凝視著彼此的衣襬，抿起了雙唇、不敢看對方一眼，因逃亡而過度緊張的冰冷指尖微顫著。不一會兒，她掌心之下的傷痕逐漸癒合，在與倉子怔愣的雙瞳對上的瞬間，不得不揭開的、深藏已久的祕密，伴隨著苦澀和惆悵全都浮了上來。

 

「對不起，一直沒有告訴妳。」

 

§

 

在所有控訴丸子是『女巫』的罪證之中，只有一項是真實的─她確實利用了『巫術』治癒了垂死的兔子。因不忍見到伯爵的女兒傷心難過，一時心軟的她動用了違反自然運行常理的力量。

 

這一份治癒能力，是在多年以前的某個雨夜中獲得的。

 

在姊姊橫子剛死去不久的一個月後，倉子毫無預兆地發了高燒，而且沒有退燒的跡象。那時的丸子和倉子仍不過是年幼的孩子，失去橫子庇護的她們根本無能為力，被恐懼與憂傷環繞的丸子，只能守在病臥床上的倉子身邊，不斷地向神明祈禱著。一分一秒流逝的時間，更是讓她備感無助。

 

「怎麼辦…為什麼燒一直退不下來…」

 

就在那時，一位無端來訪的少女敲響了門。對方身材矮小、看起來與她同年，所穿的斗篷和衣物全被雨水淋溼，帽緣底下的眼睛卻十分澄澈，也許是為了躲雨，又也許是迷了路，有著兔牙的少女詢問丸子能不能讓她借宿一晚。生性善良的丸子便答應了對方。

 

進屋的少女不可能察覺不到這個家的異狀。家中成員只剩丸子與倉子二人，而丸子又為了照顧倉子變得焦頭爛額。不管有意無心，少女總會得知丸子正在照料倉子這回事。「那孩子…？」

 

「不好意思。」被人知曉家中的困境總不免令人羞赧。「她是我妹妹，不知怎麼地一直高燒不退，明明找醫生看過了，卻還是…」懸著的心已到了極限，眼前的陌生少女意外地變成了丸子傾訴的出口，在坦白的同時，脆弱的眼淚也潸然而下。

 

「…對不起，讓妳見笑了。」雖然丸子嘴上這麼說，也曉得哭泣根本無濟於事，但她的眼淚卻停不下來。現在的丸子已然被混亂的思緒所支配，倉子是她僅剩的家人，她無法面對自己極可能再度失去家人的事實。

 

少女只是靜靜地望著丸子，而後默默走向丸子的面前，對她說：「就當作是收留我的報答好了，我有能救妳妹妹的方法，妳願意嘗試嗎？」

 

那一晚，丸子成為了女巫，使用了獲得的法力醫治了倉子。可一想到當時社會對『女巫』與『巫術』的迷思，丸子又忍不住惶恐不安。

 

「妳只是用『巫術』救了人，沒有做任何傷天害理的事，不要覺得自己是罪惡的。」少女如此安慰說道。「但這個社會的確極端地排斥『女巫』，記得好好保護自己、不要讓別人發現。」

 

從那之後，丸子開始抱著絕對不能被揭穿的秘密活著，而在知道倉子成為女巫獵人的那一天，她將這個秘密藏得更深─她不敢讓內心對女巫有所埋怨的倉子發覺她就是女巫，她害怕倉子對身為女巫的她露出憤怒與厭惡的神情。

 

然而，丸子更懼怕倉子的死亡。她已經無暇顧及那麼多，現在她的腦海裡只想著讓倉子活下去，而再一次地施用了治癒的巫術。

 

「對不起，妳是那麼地憎恨女巫，我卻…」丸子依然低著頭，眼裡的一切因熱淚而變得模糊，她揪緊了自己的手心，蜷縮的肩頭不斷地顫抖，彷彿被處以最絕望的刑罰。

 

驀然，一股不屬於她的溫度撫上了她的側臉，笨拙地抹去她眼眶周圍的淚水。

 

「笨蛋，該說對不起的人是我啊…明明是妳救了我，卻因為我的固執，讓妳承受了那麼大的壓力。」倉子勉力撐起身子，而後抱住了丸子。「我放棄女巫獵人的工作，是因為我已經察覺到女巫狩獵真實的面貌有多麼不堪…我不會再憎恨『女巫』了，更不可能去恨妳。」

 

丸子聽見倉子的聲線裡帶著嗚咽。「就算妳真的是女巫，但妳也是我最重要的人啊。」

 

鬆開了緊握的雙手，丸子輕柔地拍著對方啜泣的背脊，而後環抱著對方。她緩緩地闔起雙眼，淚水沿著眼睫再度落下，唇邊勾起了一抹淺淡的、釋懷的微笑。「妳也是我最重要的人。所以，不要哭了…」

 

她們在靜默之中相擁，待彼此的心緒平復之後，她們相互扶持重新站起，稍作打理並再次乘上了馬匹。

 

「我們出發吧。」

「嗯。」

 

離天亮還有一段時間。

 

─Before dawn 在拂曉之前，完─

 

…

註：看了電影《女巫The VVitch》所產生的腦洞，設定有參考動畫《魔女獵人El cazador》、SoundHorizon《Sacrifice》

 

農耕有參考網路資料。

 

配角諾姆德Nomde的名字是從Demon一詞轉換字母順序編的，是無視語法的隨便音譯。

 

《女巫之槌》是真實存在的書籍，是1487年海因里希·克雷默(Heinrich Kraemer)及雅各·斯普倫格(Jacob Sprenger)出版的著作。

 

隱藏角色：橫子想救出的唱詩班少女是昴子，而讓丸子成為女巫的少女是安子。

 

其實細節上有很多被遺忘的bug，可是等到我發現時已經寫了快10頁的word了…於是自暴自棄，放任它成為黑歷史。

 

停在很耐人尋味的地方，而一開始設想的最後畫面也是這樣。在我心中，倉子和丸子最後是成功逃出去的，只是我的文力沒辦法寫出來…就讓畫面定在我認為最美的地方(好意思說)。

 

謝謝看到這裡的大家。


End file.
